Norwegian Wars
The Norwegian Wars was one of the largest pre-map conflicts in Casus Belli. The war took place between 11/18/2018 and 11/24/2018, making it only a 6 day war but resulting in hundreds of casualties. The war was fought over the unsettled frontier lands of Norway between Sweden and Denmark over a line of Swedish-established forts which projected control towards Oslo. The war saw rapid escalation in the first 3 days with dozens of foreign volunteers flocking to get their shot at glory fighting in the fjords and mountains of Norway. Prelude The Swedes and Danes had lived without much conflict until the coronation of OurBritannicKings who quickly set upon revising the neutral foreign policy of Sweden's past. The first and obvious test to Britannic's power was Danish interest in Norway, so he quickly found allies in Prussia and the Ottoman Empire, who would back Swedish claims in an international crisis. On the 18th, in response to unknown Danish provocation, the Swedish declared war and prepared an army to send into Denmark, calling on its allies for support. Other countries who had a shared interest in a war against Denmark were the Maltese, Sardinians, Ireland, the Teutonic Order, and Demolition's rebellion in Denmark. The Danish were supported initially by Cascadia, New Zealand, and Canada. The first 4 days of the war saw the amassing of foreign volunteers and the escalation of the political climate surrounding the war. November 18th-24th The events of the 18th to the 24th saw an almost complete swap in the alliances mostly provoked by the entry of Chicken's Prussia on the side of Sweden. The Swedish coalition had been well into developing war plans dominated by the Sardinians and Swedish on the 23rd for the defense of Fort Gustav in Norway. However, the King of Sweden had controversially decided to enlist the help of Kaiser Chicken, against the advice of his allies. The Sardinians en-route to Sweden were promptly halted in Amsterdan as the captains of the expedition debated their next moves. Ultimately, the Sardinians would decide to land in Denmark and negotiate for the release of imprisoned Sardinian nationals and openly withdraw from the Swedish coalition. Ireland, the Teutons, Malta, Ireland, and Demolition shortly followed. Even the Danish coalition wasn't safe from the shift in alliances. Cascadia and New Zealand also joined the Swedish due to their close ties to Chicken. On the dawn of the Battle of Fort Gustav, the Sardinians had found themselves fighting with the Danes and the Pacific Alliance had found themselves fighting with the Swedish. Battle of Fort Gustav The Battle of Fort Gustav was not one battle, but two battles which ultimately culminated in a stalemate with victory claimed by both sides. The Danes would agree to a ceasefire the same day and negotiate the partition of Norway between the two powers. Armistice and Aftermath The armistice drawn up by the Swedish and Danish monarchs was used as a time to negotiate the status of Denmark. The Danish were allowed to keep all lands South of Trondheim and West of the Swedish-Norwegian colonial borders. A series of Swedish forts were dismantled but the Danish garrison in Trondheim and Narvik were also recalled. Although a trivial footnote in the map's history, it was immortalized as the clash between the great old giants of the genre, and the debut of Chicken's second claim to fame. Category:Wars